User talk:Kenji Hiroshi
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Kenji Hiroshi! Thanks for your edit to the Template:KenjiProperty page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 17:23, June 20, 2012 Not bad hi i just saw your character and i wanted to say he's looking pretty good so far.True-Clown-Prince 18:07, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Theres a better and more up to date info box you can useTrue-Clown-Prince 19:08, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure how to i can just leave the template on you character pag an all you'll have to do is fill out the new one and delete the old one.True-Clown-Prince 19:21, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Yo! Heya Kenji! In any case, the templates are: *Template:Extended Infobox - Character *Template:Guild Infobox - Guild *Template:Magic Article - Magic *Template:Spell Article - Spells There ya' go, hope you have fun here :D[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 19:59, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Haha, yes you do. And, I must say; amazing job on Kenji's abilities! Especially with the Wrath of God spell and everything else, you've done an outstanding job on your first article here, and I can't wait to see Kentaro! :DD Also, Kentaro and Richard Buchanan must have an RP sometime. We both use Darkness xD. In any case, I gotta go get ready for my second-last day of school. Ta ta![[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 20:05, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Its called hitman reborn his name is kyoya hibari they have some good pics I suggest you check it out I know ill be using some more--True-Clown-Prince 17:33, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Old Friend Yo man! I do hope you join us over here. Sorry I haven't been very active on TBF, my bleach spark kinda vanished with everyone getting butthurt over not having everything perfect about fighting styles in a FICTIONAL universe...not to mention Fairy Tail just rocks. lol. Master Dartz (Talk) 20:28, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Haha you should make a different incarnation of Kenji for this site. Like I have Rozeluxe Meitzen as the Crystal Dragon Slayer but Ryuga is gonna be my "Van" over here. So you should try to stray away from the lightning approach here. I already know how to fight against that =P. But its up to you in the end really, just a suggestion cause I'm trying to fight with something new now. The weather shall be your greatest enemy. =D Master Dartz (Talk) 20:37, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh? Power of the dead? Hm. Sounds interesting to see as a magic lol. Kinda makes me anxious to see what else you come up with. Although knowing you, I'm sure you'll come up with some interesting stuff that I may want to use =p Master Dartz (Talk) 21:02, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Characters If You have any Magic Council Members or Rune Knights you want to create feel free to add them to the pages =) Master Dartz (Talk) 20:42, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Will do sir. I'm just getting all the pages set-up that I'll need for stories and such, there's no rush lol Master Dartz (Talk) 20:48, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Well...you see...the program I used to resize them kinda got wiped off my computer, and I can't find it again, so...sorry :(~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 22:38, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Idea You know how former ray and his wife were back in bleach? I thought of an awesome idea, I'm gonna incorporate them as the mother and father of the new ray on here with some twists, u think it would be possible for Kenji to have met him at one point in his life? If not it's cool, just thought it would be an interesting idea [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 15:27, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Members Hm, what kind of members are you looking for? Cause you could always havethe remainig DE Guild members join up with Yggdrasil and that way we dont have to worry about having two-four guilds to control in a single story when we do work together. Master Dartz (Talk) 12:51, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Haha its all good man. Though I completely understand the work drama. Try working with a bunch of females who want to do nothing but gossip, then complain when customers arent happy that they arent being served. (Working at a deli). BLAH!...Makes my head spin. lol. But in any case, I'm sure you know how to work the table on the Guild page, so feel free to just add your members in and their magic on the magic page. =) Master Dartz (Talk) 14:05, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Tournament Well I don't have any complete characters though, so idk if i could participate in that [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 20:08, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Where You Be!? KEN-KEN!!! You need to come over here and edit in the land of Fairy Tail with me! Its fine if you haven't caught up, I can explain any holes to you, I just need my partner in crime with meh! Lol. Master Dartz (Talk) 16:29, May 31, 2014 (UTC) I know!!! Its been like forever it seems! But...we can fix that on up real quick like! lol. And Yes....I'll even give you a brief rundown of the major points. * There was a Grand Magic Games (Magical Olympics) **Fairy Tail Won of course **Dragon Slayers could not beat any dragons **Arc of Time is SUPER OP *Giants exist in the FT universe *Top 4 of Wizard Saints are considered Gods among men *Mavis (founder of Fairy Tail) is crazy old and exists in ghost(?) form. **Still looks like a young girl despite this *Mages are weak to Magical Barrier Particles *Oracion Six are free-ish from prison *Demons Exist through the power of Zeref **Demons use Curses instead of Magic **Curses are much stronger than most Magic **Humans of sufficiently evil heart and magical power can be made into Demons **Erza may have a lesbian stalker *Aquarius' key was broken to summon the Celestial Spirit King by Lucy *Lucy finally showed why she is indeed the main character of FT. ......There you should be caught up now. lol So start making random magic, characters, and guilds so that we my have FT Kenji and Van rivalry rock through the shonen realms :D Master Dartz (Talk) 20:25, May 31, 2014 (UTC) I realized something through reading various manga.....you don't actually have to catch up AT ALL. We can just do what we always do and go A'lternate '''U'niverse while making sure we don't destroy canon in the process. So simply put...you have no reason to not join me now. -Goes to grab whiskey and two cups- Let's drink when you make your (re-)debut here my friend. Master Dartz (Talk) 12:54, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh hey Kenny! It's been like two-three years lmao. Sorry for the late reply, I've just been going through some stuff and wanted to take time off from wikia. Anyway, Aha didn't tell me squat about this, but I've got no real problem with it - what I do have a problem with is Bleach's ending, but that's for another moat to goat. Anyway, would I have to do anything or nah, or is this all automatic? '''Per (This is my stage now!) 23:36, May 23, 2018 (UTC)